Trabajo en equipo
by Cintriux
Summary: —Como estaremos viviendo juntas… lo mejor sería que arregle tu parte del granero ya que yo fui la culpable de eso. — comento Peridot viendo el enorme agujero desde su parte del granero. —Es lo menos que puedes hacer. — murmuro Lázuli con los ojos entrecerrados.


**Vengo a predicarles Lapidot a todos y llevarlos por el buen camino.**

 **Jajajaja son bromas, les traigo un one-shot, debo decir que ya se me facilita Lapis :') después de ver Barn Mates quede más fascinada con esta pareja y después de ver todos los nuevos episodios tuve que escribir esto. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Recuerden, Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Como estaremos viviendo juntas… lo mejor sería que arregle tu parte del granero ya que yo fui la culpable de eso. — comento Peridot viendo el enorme agujero desde su parte del granero.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer. — murmuro Lázuli con los ojos entrecerrados observando a la gema técnica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era incomodo estar a solas con la que la interrogo en Planeta Hogar. Pero había demostrado que podía ser una buena gema después de todo, con esa pequeña estatura no era tan intimidante que cuando tenía sus partes mejoradas. Peridot empezó a trabajar con lo que iba encontrando en el granero para reparar el agujero, Steven le había dicho que había ese material orgánico con el que estaba construido el resto del granero en la parte de atrás. Mientras la gema técnica reparaba su parte del granero, Lapis trataría de relajarse en el sofá, pero Peridot solo estaba haciendo ruido con las largas tablas de madera causando que la gema del océano frunciera el ceño. ¡¿Acaso tenía que hacer tanto ruido solo para reparar ese agujero?! Se preguntó mentalmente Lapis con fastidio observando como la pequeña gema tenía problemas para cargar las tablas. —Oye… ¿Necesitas una mano?— pregunto Lázuli con algo de humor formando una mano de agua.

— ¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo sola… tú puedes hacer esas cosas de agua fuera del granero. — contesto Peridot con sus mejillas color celeste por el esfuerzo de estar arrastrando y tratando de sostener firmemente la madera entre sus pequeños brazos. Lapis, con esa respuesta solo se encogió de hombros para luego volver a recostarse en el sofá colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Se asustó un poco cuando escucho el sonido de las latas de pintura contra el suelo, se levantó del sofá solo para encontrar a Peridot con todas las tablas encima de ella dejando, solo a la vista su pequeña mano mientras murmuraba: ''Tontos conectores de gravedad, tontas maderas… ahgg.'' Tratando de liberarse de esa prisión de madera, Lapis solo la observaba con una sonrisa divertida, viendo a la gema fría y calculadora de ese modo… si, definitivamente había cambiado. La gema del océano levanto las tablas con su mano de agua para ayudar a la gema técnica. — ¡Hey! Lázuli, dije que podía hacerlo sola. — exclamo un poco avergonzada por su torpeza poniéndose de pie. —No es necesaria tu ayuda. — finalizo de decir sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía en su traje.

—Pues… no es lo que parece. — respondió la gema del océano colocando una mano en la cintura mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Soy una gema técnica, reparar cosas es mi trabajo. — refuto Peridot tratando de colocar las tablas de madera de pie para empezar a utilizar las ''Conexiones para madera. '' La pequeña gema observo que se le sería difícil alcanzar algunos lugares altos, pero ese no sería un problema para la pequeña y adorable Peridot, ella es ingeniosa y tenía una solución para todo. La gema técnica tomo dos de los cilindros de pintura para colocárselos en los pies y aumentar veinte centímetros.

—Peridot… sabes que de ese modo no llegaras a lo más alto. ¿Verdad?— comento Lapis apoyándose de manera descuidada en uno de los parales del granero. La gema técnica sosteniendo un martillo y en la otra mano sosteniendo una bolsa de clavos trato de ignorar ese comentario, pero quería que Lázuli entendiera que ella es capaz de reparar el agujero que estaba en la parte del granero de la gema del océano.

—Por supuesto que llegare, si coloco las demás latas de pintura poder alcanzar la parte de arriba.— contesto de manera ingeniosa acomodando los cilindros para tener más altura, Lapis la observaba negando con la cabeza, lo terca era lo único que no había cambiado esa gema. Cuando ya había puesto todas las latas en su lugar sostuvo la bolsa de clavos con la boca ya que su otra mano ya tenía el martillo y con las dos manos ocupadas le sería imposible escalar esa torre de latas de pintura. A medida que avanzaba Peridot… Lapis podía ver como las torres se tambaleaban. Sabía que esa idea apestaba, pero la gema técnica estaba insistiendo tanto en arreglarle su parte del granero como para demostrarle que ella podía ser una buena compañera de cuarto. Un mal movimiento de Peridot hizo que las torres se destruyeran, ella se sentía tan tonta y más porque no pudo demostrarle a la gema del océano que ella podía reparar ese agujero, estuvo esperando el impacto pero nunca llego, Lázuli la había atrapado entre sus brazos. Estaba sorprendida de que la salvara por segunda vez, se sonrojo por estar tan cerca, Lapis la levanto y la coloco en su espalda. — ¡Lázuli! ¡¿Qué haces?!— exclamo alarmada por la acción de la gema más alta.

—Sostente. — respondió extendiendo sus alas de agua para llegar a lo más alto del granero y colocar bien las tablas, Peridot apretó su agarre el cuello de la gema de agua, estaba sorprendida, no esperaba eso de Lázuli. —De este modo será más fácil que llegues a lo más alto. — continuo diciendo Lapis dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa causando que Peridot solo asintiera con la cabeza mientras empezaba a clavar las tablas con nerviosismo. Habían terminado antes de lo esperado… el lado de Lázuli había quedado muy bien. Ahora solo faltaba colocar la cortina para que la gema del océano no le incomodara tanto verla y ser separadas por esa fina tela. Ese simple pensamiento causo que la pequeña gema apretara ligeramente una parte de la cortina que tenía en sus manos. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, siendo honesta consigo misma le había gustado que Lázuli se preocupara por ella, pero eso no significaba que de la noche a la mañana ya serian amigas.

—Hey Lázuli… debemos colocar la cortina… — dijo Peridot manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, extendió los brazos para que la gema del océano extendiera una parte de la tela. Espero por varios segundos, pero al ver que Lázuli no tomaba una parte de la cortina levanto la vista para observar lo que ocurría con ella.

—No será necesaria la cortina. — contesto Lapis con un ligero sonrojo desviando la mirada. Peridot le había demostrado cuanto había cambiado, y la verdad es que le gustaba ver cuando trataba de actuar cool para llamar su atención. La gema técnica solo podía verla con una enorme sonrisa, completamente emocionada por las palabras que había escuchado. Sin pensarlo abrazo por la cintura a Lapis.

— ¡Compañera de cuarto!— exclamo, riendo la pequeña gema, Lázuli trato de soltarse del abrazo.

—Ya has estado demasiado tiempo en mi lado del granero. — comento la gema más alta logrando que Peridot soltara el abrazo.

—Lo siento…— dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a la línea purpura observándola aun con la misma sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

— ¿Podrías dejar de verme de ese modo? — pregunto Lapis dándole la espalda a la gema técnica.

—Claro…— contesto Peridot aun con emoción, le gusto que trabajaran juntas, hicieron un buen equipo reparando el agujero y que ahora estuvieran viviendo juntas era simplemente maravilloso. Podrían observar la puesta de sol juntas. Pensó Peridot mucho más emocionada. Ella le mostraría a Lázuli todo lo que había aprendido.

Ya no estarían solas.

* * *

 **Este sería mi noveno Lapidot ._. ¡Porque el fandom en español lo necesita! xD y porque tengo escritas varias ideas para las vacaciones.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**


End file.
